Я потрясающая и такой хочу быть
Я потрясающая и такой хочу быть ( ) — восьмая из одиннадцати песен из мультфильма My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок. Это первое соло Радуги Дэш. Впервые название песни упоминается во время репетиции РэйнбумсВ переводе «Карусель» фраза "What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?" была переведена ошибочно как "Как насчёт того, чтобы сыграть так, чтобы мне понравилось?", а позже исполняется во время третьего тура Конкурса групп. В фильме песню Рэйнбумс так и не допели, поскольку Сансет Шиммер заметила, как перевоплощается Радуга, и сорвала исполнение. Одна из строчек отсылает к шутке «на 20 % круче» из серии «Рождённая для успеха», точнее, репризы песни «Искусство шитья». Песня служит седьмым треком треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack под названием Awesome as I Want to Be. Русская версия = : Рэйнбумс ::Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! : Дэш ::Нравлюсь я себе такой! : Рэйнбумс ::Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! : Дэш ::Нравлюсь я себе такой! ::Я, как рыбка в пене звуковой волны! ::Так зажгу, что в раз порвутся две струны! ::На меня вам не найти управы, ::Я держусь на гребне славы! : Дэш и Рэйнбумс ::Я потрясна, так классно! ::Не спорь со мной, ведь нравлюсь я себе такой! ::Я потрясна, так классно! ::Не спорь со мной, ведь нравлюсь я себе такой! : Рэйнбумс ::Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! ::Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! |-| Оригинальная версия= : Рэйнбумс ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! : Дэш ::Awesome as I wanna be : Рэйнбумс ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! : Дэш ::Awesome as I wanna be ::First you see me riding on a sonic boom ::Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune ::There is nothin' you can do to beat me ::I'm so good that you can't defeat me : Дэш и Рэйнбумс ::Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be ::(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be : Рэйнбумс ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! : Дэш ::Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way ::I got sick chops you could never hope to play ::When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler ::You wish you could be twenty percent cooler : Дэш и Рэйнбумс ::Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be ::(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution ::Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! Другие версии Русская версия 2 Рэйнбумс Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Дэш Круче, чем могла бы быть! Рэйнбумс Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Дэш Круче, чем могла бы быть! Первой строчкой я устрою супер бум И гитара ошарашит рёвом струн! Всё, что сможете сказать, побью я Я крутая и непобедимая! Дэш и Рэйнбумс Да, я круче, я лучше Ты посмотри, я круче, чем могла бы быть! Да, я круче, я лучше Ты посмотри, я круче, чем могла бы быть! Рэйнбумс Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! Дэш Прочь с дороги, ты лишь камень на пути! Мои ноты не надейся обойти Хочешь музыку писать, меня послушай Должен ты быть на процентов двадцать круче Дэш и Рэйнбумс Да, я круче, я лучше Ты посмотри, я круче, чем могла бы быть! Да, я круче, я лучше Ты посмотри, я круче, чем могла бы быть! Примечания en:Awesome As I Wanna Be de:Ich bin euer Superstar pl:Ja najlepsza jestem tu pt:Eu sou Demais Mesmo Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»